My Stay at Bullworth Day 1
by This is just Perfect
Summary: Hi there! Im new in this page! I created this 14-chapter story called "My stay at Bullworth". Its about a newbie tryin to make some friends in Bullworth. I will post the chapters also on Spin Off s section. Comment it please! xD


My stay at Bullworth

Day 1: This shit sucks

I was in shock. Was this seriously happening? No, it may be one of those dreams, the rarest ones. I couldn't be real! Bullworth is one of the ugliest and most horrifying academies across the country, and I will go there? Oh please, my parents have been drugged, because until now, they don't realize all the things that have happened there! I have told them everyday, and nothing! I think, Bullworth Academy have left murderers, and people from prison. But for them, that went unnoticed. At home, I packed my suitcases and everything I need. I wasn't excited; I was going to lose many friends, and everything they have told me so far I do not think I'll go to that school! I stood at the door of my house, trying not to remember my friends and the house where I lived, and memories. I was at the car, and without realizing it, I had already left home. On the road watching the scenery, I was thinking about what would be me in that school ... in short, it was a long trip. I saw a fortress, ancient and modern. In the banner… I could read: Bullworth Academy. "Shit", I said. "What did you say Frank?", my father said, "Nothing, nothing", I said. But obviously, I was surprised that the academy was the one that everyone was talking. Someone opened the old gates. My father's car entered into a parking, and a secretary welcomed us: "Welcome to Bullworth Academy, are you the Stewart family?". My father nodded. "Then, join me, I'll take you with the director". I was very nervous, too. With the secretary and my parents, we headed to the main building. As we walked, several students saw my arrival, nerds, bullies, all. The bullies were looking at me. When we reach the main building, everyone was surprised in the same way, no one stopped to comment on. On reaching the office, the secretary said to us, to enter into a room. Within it, there was the director, Dr. Crabblesnitch. A tall man, very presentable, but apparently, a man with a strong behaviour. It reminded me a lot to uncle Fred, because they had the same nose. "Welcome to Bullworth! Let me know your name, boy". "F-Frank", I said shakily. "Oh! Hi Frank, and Frank's parents. You are welcome to an institution of high moral values, where our main goal is to form values for the future". "That's great!", said my mother. "How old is this young?" Said the director. "I'm 14, I will soon have 15", I said. "Oh! I see. You will have very good friends, I sure you will, well, Frank, can you go for a little walk?, While I talk to your parents about some things". Maybe this guy is crazy? Of all the things I have heard of this academy, I am somewhat worried about what might happen to me out there! "G-good, I'll go for a walk, ehm, how long it takes?" I said. "Not too much, son", said the director, "only 5 minutes". I left the office, and met with the landscape. The bullies were stalking their prey, the nerds talking about numbers. I walked down the stairs, and walking through the corridors, there was a jungle of lockers. All were whispering about my arrival. Until a disgrace: "Hey buddy, what's your name?", I was cornered by 2 bullies. "Frank", said in a strangely low voice. "Well hello Frank, you know, we always made a blessing for all newbies, but you know, that blessing hurts, a lot." The big guy grabbed me by the collar, and as in a movie, the bullies pitched me against the lockers. "Listen dear Frank, my name is Remus, Remus Meckler, and now you will respect me". "Mr. Meckler! Leave it there! NOW", said another person. "Leave it there", it was a teacher. "Okay, okay, I quit", said Remus. "Now, get out of here", said the hero. "Are you okay son? I've never seen you around here", said the professor. "Yes, I'm good, thanks", I said. "Phew ... that's good, what's your name?", said the professor. "Frank" I said. "Oh, well, nice to meet you, I'm Professor Welch, and if you have any questions, ask it to me, or ask for me, OK? Take care ", said Mr. Welch. "OK, thanks, bye", I said with relief. After that horrible experience, I went to the office. My parents were out of it. "Frankie, we're leaving", said mom. "Take care, partner", said dad. "Thanks", I said furiously. "Well, you can leave now", said director Crabblesnitch. And the silhouette of my parents, disappeared behind the thick wooden door. "Well Mr. Stewart, I will take you to your residence," said the secretary. With it went outside the building, and went to the right. I ran into a building of 3 or 2 floors (I didn't realize that it was 2 floors), outside were some bullies stalking prey. "Well, your bedroom is the 5-B, your uniform is in the closet, okay? Bye". "See ya ..." I said. When I entered into the building, everyone seemed to be busy, some others were hitting themselves, other… talking, some nerds, and so on. I went upstairs and began to search for my room. Meanwhile I was looking to, a nerd is faced me. "Hey, be careful, friend" ,I said. "Huh?" Babbling, he adjusted his glasses, and left. It made me think that at this school, there was no social life. Just found my room, I took a surprise, because the door was locked, and the others were open (Well, semi-open). Without asking, I opened the door, and I found a nasty surprise. A Bullie (Apparently my age, and size), was watching adult magazines in his bed. He saw me, and he said: "Damn! Can you knock the door or something?! ". "OK, sorry, really sorry. I did not know there was someone in here, sorry, I will knock the door, sorry "I said very scared and worried, with what had happened, not wanting to be a new victim of bullies. "You're new, right?" He said as he was hiding the magazines under his bed. "Yes, yes, I'm new, but seriously, sorry, did not know ..." I said. "Yeah, yeah, OK, but you did not see anything, use the bed there," pointing to the bed beside the window. "Well, what's your name?" He said, and more calm. "F-f-Frank and you?" I said groggily. "I'm Mike, and no, do not worry, I will not hurt, you seem to be a nice guy" ,he said. I put my backpack on the floor, and lay down on the bed. "What a day," I said. "Yeah ... that's when you're new," Mike said. "Can I borrow your magazines?" I said. "Take it", giving me the magazines. "And ... why are you doing in this academy?" Mike said. "I really do not know, but what is, …is that my parents are insane," I said while watching the boobs of a girl. "Insane like all parents of the school", he said. "And you Mike, how did you get here?", while looking into a nice big-boob girl. "My uncle, my cousin studied here", he said. "Really? Your uncles also must be insane",I said. "How old are you?" He said. "I'm 14, and 15 in November." "Im15", said Mike. I finished watching his adult magazines, so I returned them to Mike. I was so fucking exhausted, so I took a little 2 hour nap . When I wake up, the room was dark, the only light came from the corridor. Mike wasn't there, so I was the only one. I went into the corridor and followed the same uproar in the passage. I walk down the stairs and I entered the main hal. Everyone was looking, a poker game. It was a nerd, and Mike. I wasn't very interested, so I went back into the room 5-B. When I entered, there was a student on the other bed. "Hey, are you a newbie?" He said. "Yes, I am", I said. "I'm Paul," He said. "Im Frank, is this your room?", I said. "Yes, I share it with Mike ... and now, with you, Frank." It seemed very strange that the roommates were friendly with me. "And what are they betting down there?" I said, "Oh, maybe Mike is betting the homework, "said Paul. "Well ... who are those people loitering outside?", I said, while I was looking at the window. "They are the monitors, their job is to watch if anyone is escaping"; "escaping?" "Sometimes, only the bravest ones, but no one can get out of this prison, alone"." Yes, I can see it", I said. "Whoa ... Frank, are you still here? You look like a mole", said Mike, who had just finished playing poker," I'm just tired ... "I said," Well I think you have met Paul", said Mike." Yes, he´s a nice guy", I said. "Well Frank, now I have to talk about the species of this academy, OK?" Said Mike, "You better tell him now, because later it will be impossible," said Paul. "Species ... haha" I laugh. "First, the preppies, these guys think they're the big thing, they make you feel bad," said Paul. "Now, the jocks, do not approach them, they are somewhat stupid, but what is certain is that they are bastards, they are conceited, they stand with the cheerleaders, and they're very strong," said Mike. "They sometimes come to us," said Paul. "Is there more?" I said; "Nerds", Paul said, "Well, well, nerds ...they are ... not very social, to say, they walk only with those of his species. His temple? The library, they're freaks", said Mike. "And the bullies?" I said worried. "Ah ... his hobby is to fuck you up, especially those who walk nearby them" said Mike. "You look like one of them, Mike" I said. "No, I do not use my strength to do anything silly.", Mike said. "The guys who have a weird style?" I said. "Ah ... the greasers ..." Mike said. "They are strong and agile, not dumb as bullies, I recommend you to not hang out with them," said Paul. "And how dangerous is Meckler Remus?" I said, "Well, it's powerful, is the leader of the bullies…I joined to his group one year ago…," said Mike. "Really?" I said. "Yes…, fuck, Do I have really been one of them?", said Mike. "Hey Mike, I was talking with the others, and they tell me that you look like the legend," said Paul. "Legend? Which one? ", Mike said. "Jimmy Hopkins" said Paul. "He was the only one who ruled everyone, including the greasers. Look, I just have the photo, here. ", said Paul, as he pulled a small photo showing a young man with a scowl. "He looks just like you," said Paul; "Naaaah, it's more chubby, do I look like that fucker?", said Mike. "Pass the photo Paul," I said; "But if as same as you!". "Well, he is fat," I said. "His parents left him, they don't care about Jimmy, so they left him in this school. However, he defeated a guy who always were sayin´ nasty things about him", said Paul. "You are his successor," Paul said. "Well, then, I am," Mike said, sounding glorious. "Shit," Mike said. "What happened?" I said. "I forget to give the homework to Jerry, I won the bet," said Mike, and went off like a cannon into the corridor. "Mike was a Bullie?" I said. "Yes he was. He's kinda violent in some cases, but no with his friends", he said. "Ah,so I think I'm one of his friends, huh?", I said. "Yes, he has been never polite we the newbies…". Paul, Mike and I, talked up to midnight.


End file.
